White inks used in a variety of applications such as labeling and marking, visual arts, priming, undercoating, etc. One of the uses for white inks is to provide a good hiding power, that is, to be able to effectively mask the underlying color. The masking of the underlying color or image renders the underlying color less visually perceptible. The area can be left white or can be printed over with second color.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.